The E.O.A. Alcohol Program serves a total target population of 200,000 residents, with a potential of 12,000 alcoholic clients and is directed to the needs of both client and family, that alcohol dependency be eliminated, employment opportunities and job skills be advanced, health care resources and other basic needs play a viable role in the total recovery plan. Staff numbering 28 Counselors and Assistants (Technicians) work in 6 urban and 4 rural field sites, including the Family Acitivity Center for women alcoholics. The Program entered Year "C" with total contacts (referrals) of 3535 and an additional 1260 contacts through April 30, 1973. Active caseload for "C" includes 690 clients in the first nine months of "C", and 621 clients with over nine months experience, for a total of 1311 clients served. Of the new clients entering Program "C", 90% remained for one week, 88% for three weeks, 71% for six weeks and 49% for four months or longer. Stabilization of clients continues as a one-to-one ratio for each new client entering, or about 600 stabilized for "C". Also, 60% enter without visible family support (reduced to 30% during treatment); 45% had no previous treatment; 75% were unemployed (reduced to 40%); and 60% needed physical health treatment (20% still receiving treatment). The Program has taken an active and leadership role in the coordination of all Atlanta area alcohol treatment agencies, including Metropolitan Atlanta Council on Alcohol and Drugs, Fulton County Health Department, St. Judes residential, Salvation Army, Union Mission, Atlanta Recovery Center, Potter House residential and Vocational Rehabilitation. This has strengthened communication and facilitates smoother referral of clients among all. The Project Director and AA representatives have developed an efficient two-way referral process and this utilizes an additional 134 AA groups for Program clients.